


SECURITY

by carcinogenitalist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Smut, THIS WAS DONE AS A JOKE, fuckin in the walmart dairy section, this is the first thing i upload to this god forsaken site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carcinogenitalist/pseuds/carcinogenitalist
Summary: Gamzee gets a bit, OFF while at walmart. Time to put those chucklevoodoos to good use on his palebro.





	SECURITY

**Author's Note:**

> they get caught before karkat barely has a chance to suck his bulge. have fun readign hdffrrrrr

Gamzee forced Karkat down by immediately entering chucklevoodoo territory. The smaller troll knew quite well the powers of the highblood's manipulation yet, it was unbeknownst to him his moirail had already learnt of any such ability. His knees hit the ground with a thud but, in a gentle way. Gamzee would never dare hurt Karkat. His geniune care for the lowblood ran too deeply. The mutant grew increasingly worried with how lulled Gamzee's eyes grew and the deeper red that invaded them. That was a sign of rage.  
" Sh-hhhhoosssh! Stop this shit you clown!! We are in Wal-mart for fuck's sake! WE ARE MOIRAILS. "  
" We don't gotta be moirails no more my palebro... That motherfuckin quadrant shit is too complicated. I already know how motherfuckin red you are so lets get this on over with. " He followed through right after Karkat's words, deepening his voice just to get the point across. Trilling his voice just the way that sent shivers straight up Karkat's spine to break the angry little mask of his. The way Gamzee's glazed over eyes stared at him from up top and the purr of his voice went straight to the lowblood's nook. Not to mention how close he was to the growing purple slurry stains on the insides of the Makara's polka-dot pajama pants. Flushed Karkat couldn't tell if his moirail's chucklevoodoos still had an effect on him but he wanted the purple bulge in his mouth. Now. Karkat shivered at the thought and whispered,  
" Fuck Quadrants. "  
" That's my motherfucker. " Gamzee hummed while keeping his gaze focused on the vulnerable troll below. Karkat's blush grew more furious, exposing his mutant blood color. Before he even realized out of sheer embarrassment and the adrenaline of the sudden situation, Gamzee's pants and underwear were already pulled down to showcase the dripping bulge. It greeted Karkat as his breath stuttered at the size. He's seen the purpleblood down to his clown-ish underwear before but never his bulge. The feral highblood grabbed a fistful of the bottom's hair, ruffling it in the process before roughly shoving the warm lowblood's mouth onto the bulge. He choked for a moment but the cancer then got to work and licked across the side while he troublingly sucked at the aggressive bulge. Gamzee tickled Karkat's horns causing him to whine on his member, as the clown groaned lowly. Then came an unfamiliar voice that startled the both of them.  
" SECURITY. THOSE TWO RIGHT THERE! "


End file.
